The Game of Love & Senet
by marina-ocean
Summary: This is a different take on the Sibuna gang trying to figure out Senet. I started this as a Fabina one-shot and then an idea hit me and I'm slowly evolving it into something more that will include all the characters and a lot of ships and will be set up kind of like the show. Hope you like it! :)
1. Fabian

"Yes!" Fabian exclaimed, finally coming to a solution on the next task. He had to go tell Nina. He grabbed the book he was looking at and ran up the stairs and in the hall when he ran into the person he was looking for.

"Whoa!" Nina yelled, as the two collapsed onto each other. They immediately burst into a fit of giggles. They were on the floor for a while, simply staring into each other's eyes. If Fabian had to choose a feature of Nina's he liked the best, it would definitely be her beautiful green eyes.

"Um, Nina," he spoke up. "I came up to tell you something but I can't seem to remember—"

"That's fine!" she blurted. "This isn't so bad."

Her eyes glistened and Fabian melted inside. He wanted her back so bad. It was all his fault. All his fault for breaking up with her.

But he didn't think about that now. He was too caught up in the moment. He moved closer toward Nina, wrapping his arm around her. She immediately responded by interlocking one of her legs with his own. At that point, the world disappeared. Fabian didn't care about anything. All he wanted was Nina.

He leaned in and their lips connected, moving slowly and passionately. Fabian was getting submerged in the sweet aroma of her strawberry-scented perfume. She was all he wanted. The two steadily crawled to the nearest door without any thought, their lips never breaking contact. He fumbled for the doorknob, one arm holding Nina close to him. He finally got the door open and they stormed in, Fabian spinning her around as their kisses got more vigorous. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and his wet kisses pushing her down into a dip in his arms. He was getting more and more into it when all of a sudden…

"Eh-hem."

Fabian and Nina instantly separated and turned toward the voice. Amber was perched on the bed, her mouth wide open. And next to her stood Joy, who seemed on the verge of tears. Fabian was at a loss for words.

"We were just… uh…" He began.

"Yeah… just…" Nina tried.

Joy swallowed. "I think it's pretty clear what you were doing. Excuse me," she said as she pushed past them.

Fabian felt guilty. He wanted to run after her and apologize, but why should he? Why should he apologize for his feelings? Why should he lie and say there was nothing going on between them or that he didn't like her just for Joy's happiness? Running after Joy wasn't worth it. He could lose the one he longed for most, the one he loved.

"Well," Amber got up awkwardly. "I'm just going to leave and pretend I didn't see any of that and then you two can carry on."

She tip-toed out of the room, leaving Fabian and Nina together, alone. The one thing Fabian had been searching for for a long time.

But it didn't feel right now. The mood was lost. Nina walked away and sat down on her bed.

"Well… um…" she bit her lip. Fabian sat down next to her.

"Nina," he started. "I've missed you."

She smiled and face him, resting her hands on his chest and staring into his warm brown eyes. "I've missed you too," she said with a small smile.

"I've missed us. And I want to get back together. Would you like to?"

"Of course," They shared a peck on the lips.

"Oh!" Fabian exclaimed. "I remember! I figured out the task!"

"You're joking,"

"No, I dropped the book in the hallway, come on."

The two ran into the hallway and Nina spoke up, "Fabian. There's no book out here."

"It should be right here!" Fabian exclaimed, pointing where the two collided.

This was bad. Very bad. The book that contained the key to Senet was gone and could possibly be in Victor's hands right now.


	2. Joy

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like five years, but here is chapter 2! Thank you for reading chapter 1 and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Just a heads up, each chapter follows a different character and their thoughts. This chapter follows Joy after CH1 events. And Chapter 3 will also be up soon, so look out for that. :)))**

**And you should leave a review!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Joy shoved the door open to escape, she fell to her knees, hitting the floor with a loud clatter.<p>

She sat there for a while, blubbering. She couldn't _believe _Fabian. They had broken up. He broken up with her. If she wasn't in the room, who knows what they would've done...

Her heart ached. All she wanted was Fabian to like her. Look at her the way he looked at Nina. Kiss her the way he kissed Nina.

Joy wheezed, her breaths shaky and her nose clogged. She rubbed her palms against her eyes, wiped her nose, and looked for the thing she tripped on. Lying next to her foot was a book. And not some paperback Twilight book, an old one. With a dark leather cover that contained scuffs and wrinkles. She couldn't see a title on the front, so she flipped to the first page, and there it was in a reflective gold: THE GAME OF SENET.

Senet? She furrowed her brow. What was that? Some sort of sport or board game? Like fencing or Mancala?

She grabbed the book and journeyed down the hall to her room. Mara was in there, so she stood in front of the door for a few seconds, composing herself. With an exhale, she entered, stopping Mara in mid-sentence. Mara redirected her smile from the computer to Joy.

"Hey, Joy!"

Joy gave her a weak smile and a nod. She brought the book to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"Mick's on, want to say hi?" Mara continued, oblivious to Joy's inner battle to stop the current of tears from escaping. She was a dam. She could stay strong.

When Joy didn't answer, Mara tried again, her smile fading into concern. "Joy, are you okay?"

_Don't think about it, _Joy told herself. _Don't think about Fabian and Nina and the fact he will never love you—crack. _

A whimper escaped Joy and a tear rolled down her cheek. She shut her eyes in an effort to stop the rest of the waterfall. She heard Mara tell Mick that she would call him later and then the slam of a laptop. Joy squeezed the book harder. She heard footsteps shuffle toward her and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Joy," Mara said softly. "You can tell me what's wrong."

Joy's breaths began to quicken and she felt the current pounding, wanting to flow freely.

And then all at once, the dam fell apart.

Joy let out a long whine as she sank to her feet. She exploded into tears before her butt even touched the ground.

She felt arms embrace her as she wailed, "IT'S FABIAN. I CAN'T GET OVER HIM AND HE WAS KISSING NINA AND HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH."

Joy's stomach hammered against the Senet book she was holding so tightly. Right now, it was the only thing that couldn't hurt her.

"Shh..." Mara said as she rubbed Joy's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! It'll never be okay if Nina's here!"

"This isn't Nina's fault, Joy."

That made Joy explode inside. _OF COURSE IT WAS NINA'S FAULT. EVERYTHING WAS NINA'S FAULT._

"I know what you're thinking Joy," Mara said. "But it really isn't her fault. It's Fabian's. He likes her on his own account."

Joy wanted to push Mara away from her, but she was too busy breaking inside. She just wanted to cry to Patricia but she was on a stupid date with her stupid boyfriend. Patricia wouldn't have said stupid things like that. She would've been a better help.

Mara continued talking and Joy continued sobbing, but Joy had tuned Mara's words out. Joy never let go of the book. By the time her nose cleared up, she grew even more attached to it. The smell of old pages and leather mixed with some strangely familiar fresh, foresty scent. Joy couldn't get enough of it.


	3. Amber

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! This is now Amber's pov.**

**And please leave a review, thanks xx**

* * *

><p>Amber awkwardly shuffled outside her and Nina's room. What was she going to do now...<p>

She obviously couldn't go back into her room. Who knows what Fabian and Nina would do next.

She looked down the hall. She couldn't go into that room either. Joy was there and as a Fabina supporter she couldn't go comforting the girl that wants to break them apart.

She sighed and tugged on her shorts while admiring her perfect taste. The white lace tank top, red high-wasted shorts, thin yellow belt, black stockings, and hot pink ballet flats complimented each other gorgeously. Why hasn't she been on the cover of Vogue yet?

Brushing a hand through her hair, Amber thought about where she could go instead of creepily lingering in the halls. The attic was locked and she didn't have anything to pick it with (not that she would even know how...) The living and dining rooms were off limits because Patricia was on a date with Eddie and she couldn't be an awkward third wheel. Even staying in the kitchen would be awkward. She would have a full on view of their date and that wouldn't get a good response out of Patricia...

Mara was probably studying in her room which also happened to be Joy's room so that was out. Who else was in the house?

A smile spread across her face. Alfie! Of course! She skipped down the hall and stairs and knocked on the door to his room.

"Yes?" Jerome asked as he answered the door. Amber simply pushed past him, but then stopped in the middle of the room in confusion. Alfie wasn't there.

She turned to Jerome and cocked her head. "Where's Alfie?"

"Detention," he laughed as her plopped onto his bed, picking up his Playstation and resuming his game.

"And you're not with him?" Amber asked, perching herself onto Alfie's bed.

"No," Jerome answered as he bit his tongue and winced along with his game. "Ever since you formed your little Scooby gang, we haven't pranked as much."

A moment passed filled only with the sound effects of Jerome's video game.

"But you have Mara now."

Jerome let out a groan, paused his game, and rose to face her. "You're _still _here?"

Amber blinked in response.

"Why?" he exclaimed in annoyance as he sat back and resumed the game.

"Fabian and Nina are officially Fabina again. Joy's crying. Mara's probably comforting her. Patricia and Eddie are on a date. Alfie's in detention. I have nowhere to go." Amber fell onto Alfie's pillows. They smelled weird.

Another moment passed filled only with the sound effects of Jerome's game.

Amber sighed. "Can we do something?" Amber asked to the ceiling.

The sound effects stopped. Then all a sudden, she started bouncing and a more pleasant, manly scent filled her nose. She turned her head to the right and saw Jerome's head was barely ten centimeters away from hers. Amber found herself surprised thinking about how gorgeous his profile was.

She quickly turned her head away, knocking good Jerome thoughts out of her mind, and faced the ceiling as Jerome said, "Like what?"

Amber mulled it over. She wanted to do something _fun. _She hadn't had much of that this year, with the mark and Senkhara and everything. Then it hit her. A smile spread across her face.

"You have socks, right?"


End file.
